The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus L., grown commercially as a container plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hilbeaolwild’.
The new Carnation plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Miniami-Alps City, Yamanashi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new container Carnation plants with numerous attractive single-type flowers.
The new Carnation plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Miniami-Alps City, Yamanashi, Japan in June, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Dianthus L. identified as code number JP 16, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dianthus L. identified as code number JP 18, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Carnation plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Miniami-Alps City, Yamanashi, Japan in September, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Carnation plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Miniami-Alps City, Yamanashi, Japan since October, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.